User talk:DarkWraths
Might be better to keep them in Applications and Associations, at best as "Supernatural Condition or Absolute Condition". --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:16, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Because Self-Subatomic Manipulation covers them already and because if there's a series of powers, the top one is kept, not the lesser versions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:01, August 30, 2016 (UTC) No. Keep them separate. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:14, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Pretty much. It doesn't prevent the user gaining those powers, just makes them separate. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:22, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:26, August 30, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't matter, if the target survives or withstands the attack that it can't be considered absolute. Regardless of whether he shows his full strength or not is beside the point. And besides, saitama's attacks cannot defeat Evil Natural Water, no matter how powerful they are as its immune to all physical attacks. Saitama can only incapacitate it temporarily, he cannot kill it no matter how powerful he is. the rule of the power states that attack cannot be blocked, reduced, negated, or have immunity too. Since Evil Natural Water is immune the attack is not Absolute. Sorry but he isn't user. So please don't add him again. Have a nice day.SageM (talk) 06:33, September 6, 2016 (UTC)SageM As I don't know the series and frankly aren't particularly interested reading it, no idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:52, September 6, 2016 (UTC) At that level of power the difference is pretty much matter of opinion, but personally I'd say it's sub-power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:14, September 9, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. :20a. Same goes to Editing existing powers. Check the links you add to see you're adding right one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:21, September 9, 2016 (UTC) S-MA is under Tetralogy in OP's Omnipotent Abilities/In-Universe (official). --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:40, September 9, 2016 (UTC) What's up Man, when ever I message SageM about a topic, he just starts being rude to me, thanks for having my back in the comments on Saitama on the Absolute Speed Wiki Page, I appreciate and Respect a person like you, Yours Sincerely, George It says right in the episode where she demonstrates her powers that she can control every type of particle, from electrons, subatomic particles, quantum particles, and so on. She can not only reform her body, but also recreate its structure entirely. She manipulated and separated the particles of part of a giant ship/robot the size of a small planet which allowed her to take down most if not all of its functions(she didn't control the ship itself, she separated the particles that made up part of it.) Also remember this power is self-particle manipulation, not just regular particle manipulation so its more focused on the user rather then on their surroundings. She is a user. end of story.SageM (talk) 23:47, October 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM Also when she first uses Particle on herself she upgrades her body to make better use of it.SageM (talk) 23:56, October 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM Well thats all they showed on the main series, I haven't watched the sequel series yet so there is likely far more too it. Plus molecule man cannot control his own molecules, only others. The focus of the power is based on the user, not their surroundings. Your getting it confused with normal particle manipulation which is what others use. Self based powers are like there name says, based on themselves. If your going to complain about how she doesn't use her powers outside of herself then your missing the entire point of the power. Plus if you notice the applications in self particle manipulation there all focused on the user.SageM (talk) 00:56, October 9, 2016 (UTC)SageM Also particles are even smaller then molecules, so its not really a good idea to compare Lumiere's powers to molecule mans. Plus the fact Lumiere's true powers were mostly kept as a secret through out the series, as if they revealed them too soon it would have pretty much destroyed the entire plot (plus the main character of kiddy grade is Eclair, not Lumiere so thats why she didn't get as much time to show off her powers). Its like introducing a game breaker in the very first battle of an unwinnable game, your not going to get much out of the plot if you do that. ^^;;; There is a sequel series and several ovas, so there might be more uses of her powers, though I have only watched the main series so far.SageM (talk) 01:07, October 9, 2016 (UTC)SageM When you change power, move it to alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Might need to check if all powers really belong to that category, but yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:11, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Vote Now http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Strength#comm-245917 To settle this once and for all Imouto 15:00, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Science Manipulation is on the Applications in Advanced section and all science powers come from that already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:54, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I've a request to make of you. Minkyrainy (talk) 17:01, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I really loved your inputs on the wielder of Supernatural Beauty thread. I really would love to hear more of your contributions- so if you have any more ideas- please leave your contributions on the thread. I would truly appreciate it! Powerlink42 (talk) 11:55, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Powerlink42 Thank you so much! If it's alright, I would really love your ideas on: what would happen if this girl was in university/school? What if she walked into a library? What would be her university/college life be like? Or was working in an office- like a big company? What would her relationships be with fellow colleagues or her boss? Would she constantly have problems with HR? Walking down a busy London district like Trafalgar Square/Oxford Street or NYC like Times Square ? Or was just a simple waitress in a big London restaurant? Or an independent coffee shop? Or if she walked into a church to pray? Or what if she was just a normal girl living in London- from morning tonight, what would happen to her in detail? And then just developments on the London tube/subway ideas I loved your ideas so much and I truly truly appreciate it. Looking forward to reading them soon. Totally get it if you don't want to but I would be truly grateful! Thank you so so much! Leave them on the thread if you're happy to help me. Thank you Powerlink42 (talk) 13:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Powerlink42 Hey! Hope you are well! Just wanted to say that I think that your contributions to my thread are the best ones there! I love how they are so descriptive and the headcanons are exactly what I am looking for! This may sound super brazen and cheeky but I miss seeing your contributions and I would absolutely love you forever if you could write the same kind of detailed headcanons for the topics that I directed towards you? PPPPPLLLEEAAAASSSSEEE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?!!' I would love you forever! I hope you can leave them on the thread as soon as you can. Thank you ever so much! Powerlink42 (talk) 00:17, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Powerlink42 Hey! Got your message! If you do have any ideas at all in between studying for your exams, off the top of your head, please put it in the thread as soon as you can. If not, then that is absolutely fine. Good luck with exams! But I hope you can do it soon! On a bit of a deadline too! Thank you so so much! Powerlink42 (talk) 08:58, May 24, 2017 (UTC)Powerlink42 Hey! I know that you said that you were busy but I am desperate for your contributions since I as absolutely totally in love with them. I promise to never bother you again if you could quickly submit the headcanons for me. The list of the situations I imagine my character to be Aden on my newest post on the thread page so if you can submit the headcanons I would be so so so grateful. I am a on a deadline as these are the last details of my story and I need them asap. Please! Please! PLEEEAAASSSEEE with a cherry on top! Would be eternally grateful if you could submit the headcanons on the thread page. Thank you! X Powerlink42 (talk) 14:57, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Powerlink42